


Lincoln VS The Raccoon

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lincoln is annoyed by that attacking Raccoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lincoln VS The Raccoon

"AAHHH!" Lincoln screamed, the raccoon that was assaulting him leaving scratches on his arms as he tried to protect himself.

The raccoon simply growled and continued his onslaught, Lincoln falling to the ground. The poor, shaking boy cowered in fear, unable to fight back. The raccoon soon let up, getting bored, presumably, and scurrying back out of a window outside.

Lincoln's arms let out, falling beside him as he tried to catch his breath, completely exhausted.

"That raccoon's going to be the death of me." he told himself, finding the strength to get back up.

He slowly made his way back to the front counter, where Clyde was found cleaning the counter.

"Dude, what happened to you?" he asked, looking over Lincoln's injuries.

"That stupid raccoon attacked me again. This is what... the 3rd time?" Licoln said, sounding particularly annoyed.

Anybody would sound annoyed with having a raccoon attack them any amount of times.

Clyde simply seemed uninsterested, "Well I guess that means you can't continue to work." 

He had a smug smile about him as he continued to clean the front counter.

Annoyed, Lincoln proclaimed, "I can too work! And it will be even better than your work!"

Lincoln stormed out of the shop, going around back to clean the bathrooms.

"I'll show Clyde." he mumbled angrily to himself.

He walked in, immediately storming into the stalls, sponge in hand. The sponge fell to the ground upon seeing what was before him. The raccoon, same one who attacked him, was on the seat. Lincoln shook, terrified to even move, as he remembered the previous encounters with the same raccoon.

The raccoon slowly moved forward, approching Lincoln. He shut his eyes, awaiting the imminent attack. The attack seemed to have not come, Lincoln slowly opening one eye looking down to the floor.

He saw the raccoon, sniffing around his feet.

Lincoln, as slowly as physically possible, attempted to step back.

The raccoon immediately hissed and growled, Lincoln immediately freezing in his tracks. His injuries still hurt from the previous attacks. Maybe the scent of raccoon was now on him? 

No matter the reason, this was not a good situation he was in right now. The raccoon leapt up, pouncing on Lincoln causing him to fall backwards.

"AGH!" Lincoln yelled as he fell to the floor, his head hitting the ground below.

He was dizzy, trying to compose himself as the raccon started sniffing around his crotch.

"Uhh..." Lincoln simply stared down, the raccoon pulling down on his pants with all of its strength.

Lincoln tried to move, his hands on the floor as he attempted to get up. The raccoon once again growled, bearing its fangs to Lincoln. Lincoln fell to the ground, however far he had lifted himself up. He sighed, simply letting the raccoon do its thing. Worst case scenario, he was just going to be attacked again. For now, this was good; the raccoon simply pulling down at his pants with no success.

"OWWWW!!!!!" Lincoln screamed out loud.

The raccoon bit down on his flacid cock through his pants. Its teeth were completely sharp!

"Ok, FINE!" Lincoln screamed out.

He helped the raccoon, moving his pants down, exposing his boyhood.

The raccoon tilted its head, looking almost confused at the limp object in front of it. In hindsight, this seemed like a really, bad idea, especially if the raccoon attacked, but so far it wasn't attacking, so Lincoln was good with doing this.

"AAHH!" Lincoln moaned out.

The raccoon had begun licking his dick.

"I... uhh.." Lincoln once more tried to get up, only to be met with growls from the raccoon. He sighed heavily, the raccoon doing as it pleased.

"HNG..." Lincoln tried to contain his moaning, his flacid cock becoming slowly, but surely hard.

'Th-there's no way I'm enjoyig this, right?' he thought to himself, simply watching as the raccoon went to work on his cock.

Soon, his cock was completely hard, pointing upward, the raccoon licking up the length of it, its paws grasping it, holding it steady. Lincoln's breathing became heavy, the licking giving him more sensation and pleasure than he thought it would.

'What's with this raccoon?' he thought to himself.

The only answer was that it was in heat, and it was desperately looking for a partner. Lincoln wasn't exactly experience in this sort of act, and the pleasure he felt was too much for him. He came, almost without warning, the raccoon flinching back in surprise.

The raccoon happily purred and chittered, licking up Lincoln's seed and swallowing any more it could find. Lincoln panted heavily, the raccoon, presenting its behind in submission. He saw the raccoon's ass, as well as it's pussy, wet with anticipation.

"I guess this raccoon is a girl..." Lincoln said quietly.

Lincoln gulped, not sure what he should do next. He was still laying on his back, the raccoon practically pushing her ass onto Lincoln's dick. The pussy kept staring back at Lincoln, and he couldn't stop staring at it. He was almost in a trance, his cock becoming completely hard once more.

This was actually the first time he had seen a pussy, and it seemed like she was willing to let him explore her. Slowly, he outstretched a hand out, almost barely touching the raccoon that had just attacked him earlier that day. He closed his eyes as the his hand made contact with the raccoon's waist.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see the raccoon staring back at him. Lincoln could swear that the raccoon had a flushed red face, almost as if she was waiting for what was next. With a gulp, he outstretched his other hand, both of his hands now on the raccoon's waist.

The raccoon simply purred and chittered.

It was a more welcome noise than hissing and growling. Lincoln pulled the raccoon back, his cock teasing the raccoon's pussy. He inhaled deeply, fully aware of what was going to happen next.

Lincoln moaned, exhaling as his cock entered the raccoon's pussy with ease. Purring ensued, Lincoln taking that as a sign of acceptance. He was still hoping he wouldn't be attacked, although at this point, it seemed guaranteed.

The raccoon's pussy felt amazing; it was even better than him masturbating at home. Her walls gripped and clamped down on his dick, feeling tighter than anything he's ever felt before. The raccoon started moving forward, Lincoln letting out a moan as the raccoon purred.

"T-this feels great..." he managed to say, his hands still on the raccoon's waist.

He moved his hips, pushing the raccoon back into his pelvis. Instinctively, he began moving his waist rhythmically, forward and bathroom, with the raccon continuing to purr. Lincoln became braver and more forceful, his thrusting becoming harder, becoming more pleasureable for him as well as the raccoon. She chittered loudly with each thrust, the raccoon looking up at the sky, her tongue out in pleasure.

Lincoln continued to moan, his grip on the raccoon becoming harder as the thrust even deeper. He soon reached the point of no return as he came, releasing his seed into this animal of a different species.

Lincoln released his grip, falling backwards onto the floor with a small "THUD". The raccoon flopped forward, landing on its stomach, non-stop purrs escaping it.

They both stayed in their positions, trying to regain their breath. The raccoon was the first one to move, as it walked up to Lincoln, still immobile, sprawled on the floor. With a smile, the raccoon licked Lincoln's face, her tongue slowly running accross his lips as their tongues briefly met. Pleased, the raccoon left the bathroom, jumping through the open window.

Lincoln sighed, still high on the orgasm he just had.

"I don't care if I never come down" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

END


End file.
